Behind The Quidditch Shed
by thinkbeforethestorm
Summary: Hermione finds herself in an impossible situation; who'd have thought her favourite place would be the quidditch pitch? (lil smutty)


"GRYFFINDOR WINS"

The booming voice of Lee Jordan echoed around the Quidditch stadium as the crowd erupted into wild cheers, everybody in red and gold sprinting onto the pitch to celebrate with their team. Hermione hung back in the stands not wanting to be trampled by the stampede. There was a grin on her face and her curls whipped around her face in the spring breeze.

The team was hoisted onto the shoulders of the classmates, the Slytherins long forgotten. From her position Hermione could see the little gold snitch held aloft in Harry's hand. The noise barely dimmed as Dumbledore came forward to present the Cup. Harry shook his hand, lifting the Cup high too. The team arranged for a photo as Colin Creevy bounced about snapping pictures non-stop on his muggle camera.

Finally, the crowds dissipated as the Gryffindors charged back to the tower to get the after party under way and the team made their way to the changing sheds. Hermione sat back down in the stands pulling a book from her bag to wait for her friends.

After what she felt like was long enough, she made her way down and out of the stadium towards the shed. She pulled her denim jacket tighter around her as the breeze nipped at her, regretting her decision that morning to wear a plaid skirt just because the sun was shining. Knocking on the door, she pushed through to find it...empty.

Rolling her eyes at the complete typicality of the situation, Hermione was about to leave when she realised she could hear a shower running. She followed the sound to make sure Harry hadn't let the team go ahead of him.

"Harry?" she called. There was a beat and then the shower was flipped off but instead of Harry appearing, Draco Malfoy stepped out with a towel wrapped low on his lithe hips. A blush rushed to Hermione's cheeks which she wasn't sure it was due to the change in temperature from outside or the fact that she had a practically naked male in front of her.

"Alright Granger" he sneered "here to peep on me?"

"As if Malfoy!" she scoffed back, "I was just looking for Harry".

"Ah yes boy wonder. Got a thing for scar heads?" Draco pushed off the edge of the shower wall where he'd been leaning and stalked towards her.

"Ugh no, Harry and I are friends. Can't I have male friends?" Hermione's hands balled into fists at her side. She could almost feel his breath on her face at his now proximity, making her shift her weight anxiously.

Hermione was uncomfortably aware of the fact that his toned, wet body was within touching distance, and the fact that she wasn't repulsed by it. Her mind was racing and she concentrated on keeping her breathing stable.

"Well, I dunno Granger would be hard to have someone like you as just a friend" his voice made her heartbeat quicken and she gulped.

"What happened to me being a filthy mudblood then?" she snapped in defence.

"Those were the words of a naive prepubescent boy" Malfoy all but purred, "you've definitely grown into yourself over the last few years. One can't help but look".

Hermione jumped a step back from him in shock but forgetting where they were, the sudden movement made her lose her footing. Screwing her eyes close are waiting for the resounding crash as she hit the shower tile, it took Hermione a moment to realise that no pain came.

Her eyes fluttered back open and she discovered a pair of stormy grey ones staring back at her. Malfoy had lunged forwards and had grabbed her waist to stop her from falling. They were frozen there, eyes locked on each other and legs entwined; as if they had been dancing and he'd swept her into a romantic dip.

Hermione noticed his eyes drop to her lips and she couldn't help but return the glance. Thankfully, Malfoy straightened them, his towel mercifully still in place, but he didn't release her right away. The moment lingered with them pressed impossibly close.

Slowly, he lowered his face to hers, tentatively pressing a kiss to her lips. Hermione's eyes fell closed again as she accepted him. His arms wrapped around her with one snaking to the back of her neck, titling her head so he could deepen the kiss. A shiver ran up her spine as she lost herself in the kiss. His lips were demanding to capture every bit of hers and just as she felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip to gain entry to her mouth…

A loud owl screech in the distance startled Hermione and brought her crashing back to reality.

She panicked dropping her arms quickly from where they'd ended up around Malfoy's neck and retreating from him. She turn tailed and made a run for the changing shed door. As soon as she was through it, the fresh air seem to sober her. How could she have just snogged Draco Malfoy?!

She heard a commotion behind her.

"Granger wait-!" His strong hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her back to him. He must have transfigured himself clothes as he was no longer in a towel but a t-shirt and jeans. Nobody, Hermione thought, can get jeans on that quickly.

"Malfoy I…I can't do this, what would everyone think?" She may have been protesting but the way she could feel his body moulded into hers and the tightness of the t-shirt, was not helping Hermione think straight.

"Nobody would need to know" Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "Do you want this?"

She nodded and without hesitation his lips came crashing to hers yet again. Malfoy's hands roamed her body finding their way from her hips and over the mounds of her butt cupping her to him. She was suddenly very aware of how short her skirt was as his finger tips grazed the skin on the back of her legs. In one fluid movement he lifted her, her legs wrapping around him, and carried them away from prying eyes: just to the right and behind the quidditch sheds.

Malfoy pressed her into the wall there and Hermione moaned as he ground against her. She felt him grin against her lips smugly before moving to remove her jacket from her shoulders. He continued his kisses from her lips and created a trail down her neck and across her collarbone. Hermione let her head fall back against the wall as he continued his journey down to her chest.

He tugged on her vest top until her perky breasts sprung free. A growl escaped Malfoy's lips when he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra, immediately giving her nipples attention. Hermione felt a rush of wetness as he flicked his tongue over her nipple whilst his free hand massaged the other rolling it between his thumb and finger. She gasped breathlessly as his teeth grazed her sensitive pebble. He chuckled:

"Like that do you?"

Impatiently, Hermione released her legs from around his waist and reached for the front of his jeans. She could feel the beginnings of his arousal forming and stroked him purposefully through the denim, resuming the kiss as she explored. Her fingers slipped to the button making easy work of it and was delighted to find a lack of boxers beneath.

Her hand wrapped around his length eagerly setting a slow rhythm. Malfoy moaned burying his face in her neck and nipping it before bringing his lips back to hers. His hips seemed to automatically thrust back at her.

"You're bloody fantastic at that Granger" he murmured into her lips, she hummed happily. His tongue followed his words and explored her mouth whilst her hands explored his cock.

Hermione could feel his wondering hands creeping towards the hem of her skirt again. He pulled her knickers down, making her release his cock in the process, and grazed a finger over her nub. A gasp escaped her lips but it turned into a whine when he pulled away slightly.

"Suck my fingers" he said offering his hand to her. Hermione locked her gaze on his as she took his middle and index fingers into her mouth, right down to the knuckle. Malfoy moaned at the sight and, once he decided they were wet enough, pulled his fingers out with a pop.

He wasted no time in burying his fingers in her pussy and started pumping them. The eye contact never broke as he fingered her, becoming more and more intense. He took great pleasure in watching her pupils dilate and her breath hitch in her throat. It didn't take long for Malfoy to find her g-spot and, as he curled a finger against it, he felt her walls spasm.

"Fuck. I. Need. You. Inside. Me" Hermione panted.

"Are you going to beg for my cock Granger like a good little witch?" Malfoy asked, curling his fingers again. Her eyes rolled with pleasure and she grabbed the front of his t-shirt.

"Please, Draco. Please fill me".

That was all Malfoy needed to shimmy his jeans further down his thighs. The hand on his t-shirt tugged it up and over his head. Lifting her again and positioning himself at her entrance, he could feel the heat radiating from her. Both of their hearts were racing and she cried out as he thrust his full length into her.

The feeling of being buried balls deep in Hermione Granger was almost enough for Malfoy to cum right then. Luckily, his self control was impeccable and he set a steady pace, his fingers digging into her ass greedily.

"Merlin your pussy is perfection" he muttered into her jaw.

Hermione raked her nails up his back as he allowed his head to dip to her boobs again. The combination of attention made her shiver with pleasure. This only urged Malfoy on with his movements becoming harder and faster. He captured her lips again hungrily as she clung to him. He felt her bite his lip playfully making his cock twitch inside her.

He stepped back from the wall of the shed so Hermione had to cling to his neck desperately. The extra space allowed him to bounce her on his cock and she moaned feeling every inch of him pound into her again and again. Within minutes her eyes began to roll in her head and her moans got louder.

"Draco please, I'm going to cum"

She reached between their bodies and started rubbing her own clit; the sight making Malfoy reach his own peak. With a joint moan they came in unison, and collapsed back against the shed wall. He buried his face in her neck as they panted heavily. Eventually, he pulled out and she cast a quick scourify as she straightened her clothes and he retrieved his t-shirt.

"That was-" he caught himself from saying anything overly friendly. Hermione was tucking her arms back into her jacket and then she leaned up on her toes to plant a deliberate kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you around Malfoy" she smirked and hurried away back towards the castle.

He stood and watched her go a grin playing on his lips. Something told him life was about to get a bit more interesting at Hogwarts.


End file.
